17 Again: Scarlett's Story
by SunStorm
Summary: Scarlett is confused. Her thoughts on the events.
1. Chapter 1

_Enjoy!_

17 Again: Scarlett's Story

Part 1

Sitting in Dean's car, Scarlett played the last moments with Mark over in her head. The whole idea of this 17-year-old man ("BOY" she quickly corrected herself) was slowly driving her crazy. She listened with one ear as Dean made various small talk, and she assumed that she was in some way responding to his questions. Her mind was back on the porch swaying the arms of her son's newest friend.

She couldn't believe that this was happening. She was turning into one of "those" woman. But she felt so drawn to Mark. There was no way to define it. There was something so familiar with the way he made her feel. The way his eyes followed her and the way that he hung on everything she said. He made her want to try. It was like she had Mike back. The Mike that supported her and cared deeply for her. The Mike before the game that changed it all.

Suddenly, she was back standing the gym, twisting her hands wondering how to tell him. Watching him so carefree, as he showboated with the cheerleaders. He was so lighthearted in that moment that she just wanted to freeze it and never let it go. She loved the fact that he was her opposite. He was outgoing and friendly, making people fall in love with his compassion and sociable attitude. She on the other hand was more reserved and shy. He pulled her out of shell and made her see the world in a different light.

When the music stopped, he made his way over to the sidelines, and his eyes locked with hers. It was incredible the way that his eyes seemed to light up when he saw her. After saying a few words to Ned, he made his way over to her. As he stood in front of her, all Scarlett could think about was how things would change. Would he ever be this carefree again? She couldn't tell him she decided. She didn't want to be the one to take all of this way from him.

She watched him run back to the bench, and her heart stopped as he turned. It was _her_ move. Kissing his fingers, he locked eyes with her, and then he arms arced into a perfect three point shot. It was his way of showing his affection for her. It was something they shared. She gave him a small smile as she turned way.

Dam him! Dam him for knowing her so well. He could see right through her and was back at her side in a second. Asking. Worrying. She didn't want to do this to him. This was his big night. She didn't want to take that way from him. But when he forced her to look at him and begged her to tell him what was wrong, it just spilled out. She couldn't keep it in any longer.

As she told him, she saw the change in his face as the impact of her words sunk into his mind. Her heart broke in that moment. She wanted to take it back. She wanted to rewind the moment and be peppy and to pretend that this wasn't happening. He turned away from her and stumbled onto the court. She watched as he blindly took his place on the court. He seemed to be in a daze as whistle blew and the clock started to count. When the ball was tossed at him he caught it, but seemed confused as to what he should be doing with it.

He started to move, passing the ball between his hands, but she could tell that he was running on autopilot. He made his way down the court, skillfully dribbling the ball between his legs and around the players. As the crowed cheered him on, she could tell that he was a million miles away from the screaming fans and the game. She couldn't watch this. Quickly she made her way to the hallway. Turning back towards the court she locked eyes with him and gave him a small smile before walking out the gym.

Scarlett snapped back to realty when Dean touched her shoulder. She never even noticed that the car had stopped and that he was waiting on her.

"Scarlett, are you ok? You seem to be a million miles away."

She turned her head towards Dean. He seemed so kind, a stable man that seemed interested in her.

She gave him a small smile and exited that car at the same time he did. "Sorry Dean, I was just thinking about how I haven't been on a proper date in _years_."

* * *

Walking the door just after midnight, Scarlett dropped her purse on the table and pulled her jacket off. After hanging it up in the closet, she turned and made her way over the deck. She flicked on the lights and the backyard was once again bathed in the sparkling lights.

As she turned to survey her work, she was suddenly reminded of the impromptu dance class with Mark, just hours before. She swayed, moving back and forth to the music from her and Mike's wedding. She hummed it in her mind as she made her way around the deck. It was so familiar being his arms. He held her so gently as they moved to the music, and when he swept her into his arms, she was reminded of another time that another boy swept her up and spun her around. When Mark held her, it was like she was seventeen again. Time had stopped for her as Mark cradled her like a feather. The way his gaze moved from her eyes to her lips, she forgot that this was Alex's friend. Suddenly, she was with Mike, in his arms as he kissed her and made promises that everything would be fine.

"MOM!"

Scarlett's eyes snapped open, and she turned to face Maggie.

"Geez, I called you like five times. What were you thinking about?" Maggie's hand rested on her hip as she stood in the living room. Maggie's blue eye's pierced into her, so much like her father's. Scarlett made her way back into the house and turned off the lights.

"Nothing Mags, are you just getting home?" She made her way back towards the front door and took off her shoes.

"Yea, Stan just dropped me off." Maggie made her way down the hallway and Scarlett heard the click of her bedroom door. She sighed and made her way to her room. Switching on the lights, her eyes swept their room and her heart dropped.

_She missed him._

She missed him so much it hurt. Yes, in the last couple of years they fought, but he was her opposite. She completed him in such a way that she felt empty when he was gone. Walking over the dresser she started to pull the pins from her hair as she watched her reflection in the mirror. She remembered a time that Mike stood behind her, as he carefully pulled pins from her hair, as they got ready for bed. Glancing once more at her reflection, she turned and made her way to the bathroom the change.

Dressed in her pjs and a robe, she made her way into the kitchen; turning off lights and making sure everything was locked up tight. She could hear Maggie in her room, talking on the phone and music softly playing. She was just about to knock on Alex's door when she heard a key in the lock and Alex and Mark stepped in the front door.

Scarlett was sure that Alex was apologizing for being past curfew, but she couldn't hear him. Mark was staring at her, his eyes taking her in. She was suddenly self-conscious and pulled the robe tightly around herself. She quickly turned to Alex, and noticed his leg.

"What the hell? What did you two do?"

Both boys turned to look at Alex's leg. Alex turned bright red as he stuttered that it was nothing. He quickly thanked Mark for the ride and bolted to his room.

Scarlett turned around and found herself under the watchful eyes of Mark once again. She moved towards the kitchen and made herself busy by putting on the kettle. As she stepped back from the stove, she could feel the fact that Mark had followed her and was watching her as she made herself a cup of tea. Standing on her toes, she reached for a mug, only grasp at air. Alex had placed the mugs to far back on the shelf for her. Suddenly, Mark was behind her, hand on her hip as he easily reached above her and grabbed her favorite mug. If she closed her eyes, it was almost like Mike was with her. Hell, Mark even _smelled_ like Mike did.

She took the mug from his hands, and quickly stepped around him. Grabbing a tea bag, her hands shook as she slowly unwound it and placed it in the cup.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She looked up to see him quickly turn away and run his fingers through his hair. She could hear him muttering under his breath, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Well I better go, Ned must be wondering where I am." He turned, and without looking at her, bolted for the door. She heard it close and his car start up from the street. Making her way the front window, she watched him hop in and tear down the street.

She knew this was wrong. She was older than him. He was the same age as her daughter and was best friends with her son. But she felt drawn to him. He brought something out in her that she hadn't seen in a long time. He made her feel like the most precious thing on the planet. Just like Mike use to.

She shook her head and made her way back to the kitchen. It didn't matter how he made her feel, this had to stop right now.

As she made her way back her room, tea in hand, she picked up the phone. Making her way over to her purse, she put the mug down as she fished out a piece of paper. Dialing the number, she waited as the phone rang. Guessing he wasn't home yet, she decided to leave a message.

"Hey Dean. I just wanted to thank you for the lovely evening tonight. Sorry if I seemed out of it. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to do something on Friday. My son is playing his first basketball game, and I was wondering if you'd like to come. Well, give me call and let me know."

She hung up the phone and placed it back in the stand. She was going to get over this divorce and put all of this behind her. Picking up her mug, she made her way to her room and lightly closed the door.

_The characters are not mine. I'm just borrowing them!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Enjoy!_

17 Again: Scarlett's Story

Part 2

The week ended up flying by. Between having photo's done of the yard and meeting with various clients, she could barely believe it was Friday. Running around the house, she was trying to get ready to head to the game. Dean had called her the next afternoon and they had agreed to go to the Alex's game on Friday. Hearing a knock at the door, she rushed over to open it, and grabbed her purse off the table.

After a quick hello, they made their way over to his car. Scarlett was grateful that the school was close to her place. The small talk on the ride over was painful. As they walked into the gym, the team was on the court doing warm ups and getting ready. The stands were half full, giving the two of them plenty of options of where to sit. Dean made his way up the stands, as Scarlett scanned over the players looking for Alex. She waved at him after he made a shot and he grinned back at her. Alex turned and she could see him catch Mark's attention before pointing her out to him. Mark looked over at her and smiled. He lifted his hand, and seemed to suddenly catch himself before giving her a small wave. She watched as his eyes flicked above her, and he mouthed "douchbag" before grabbing the ball from Alex and taking off with it.

She turned around and started up the stairs to meet up with Dean.

"Man, that kid sure does not like me." Dean commented as she sat down. "So this is Alex's first game?"

"Yup!" Her eyes followed the two boys as they passed the ball back and forth. She was so proud of Alex for trying out. The divorce had hit him hard and he had started to withdraw. She was really grateful for the influence that Mark seemed to have on him. With Mike gone so much lately, it was nice for Alex to have someone that he could talk to.

As soon as the game started, it was like she was back in 1989. The only difference being instead of cheering on Mike, she chanted on Alex. As the clock counted down, her and Dean cheered on Alex.

While they watched the game, she found it hard to only focus on Alex. They kept following Mark around the court. He was so graceful with the ball, moving up and down the court, passing the ball, and swish of the net each time he scored. Her mind kept drifting back to the dance they shared and she was reminded of the way Mike would play. The sheer intensity that he would play with was amazing. Sweat dripped off him, matting his hair. She had to keep reminding herself that she was 37 and on a date. It was too easy to slip back to 1989 and cheer for Mike.

With 30 seconds left in the game, the team huddled for a time out. Alex was put back into the game and Scarlett's cheered for him. As the team ran back onto the court, she could feel Mark's eyes on her before he took his place. As the game started up again, Scarlett was draw to watching Mark as he easily sunk two baskets the net. Her heart caught in her throat as the other team blocked him. She watched as he glanced around and saw that Alex was open. With an easy backhand toss, Alex had the ball in his hands, and sunk the game winning point. Scarlett was on her feet cheering. She was so proud of him her heart almost burst. While he was still learning, she could see that he was going to be just as graceful as his father.

* * *

After an awkward dinner with Dean, she walked in the house. He was really a great guy, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that she felt like she was cheating on Mike. Dropping her keys on the table, she walked into the kitchen and played the voicemails that were waiting. Not hearing one from the kids, she looked at the time and picked up the phone to call Alex. When it went to voicemail right away, she grabbed her keys and headed towards the door. After a game like today, she knew where he'd be.

She made her way towards Ned's and was shocked at the party that was going on. Wondering where Ned was, she found a parking space, and made her way over to the house. Stepping inside, she started looking for Alex so she could leave a quickly as possible. This wasn't her house or her kid. This was Ned's problem to clean up.

As she made her way into the back yard, she heard Mark call out to her and rush to her side.

"Have you seen Alex? He's not picking up his phone and it's passed his curfew." She kept moving through the crowd and Mark followed. With a promise to show her where Alex was, she let him lead her upstairs. His hand was on the small of back as he guided her along.

* * *

She sat in the van in shock. Her hand was resting lightly on her lips, as the scene played it's self over and over in her head.

_Mark had kissed her._

This was beyond wrong.

She was shaking, because no matter how many times she said it in her head, it was the most at peace she had felt in a long time. And she saw it coming. He didn't try to hide it at all. They were standing they and he gave her the look. The one that Mike use to give her. The one that said, "your everything" and she let him kiss her. And it was like Mike. So much like Mike, it was impossible to tell them apart. When she opened her eyes and saw long hair and not Mike's shorter style, she freaked out. Slapped him. She had to get away. But he wouldn't let her go, calling after her, chasing her down the stairs, saying things that couldn't be true.

Starting the car, she threw it in drive and took off as fast as she could.

_The characters are not mine. I'm just borrowing them!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Enjoy!_

17 Again: Scarlett's Story

Part 3

Of course he wasn't there. As she stood in court, she was shocked that Mike didn't even bother to show up. Here she was, alone. The judge looked surprised when she announced that she wasn't seeking full custody. Even though Mike couldn't be bothered with her anymore, she knew it would kill him to not see Maggie and Alex anymore. Even with all their problems, she couldn't hurt him like that.

She jumped out of her chair as the doors burst open. Looking up, she half expected to see Mike bursting in, but was pissed when she saw Ned and Mark making their way down the aisle. For a brief second, she questioned the fact that Mark looked NOTHING like Ned, and brushed the thought from her mind.

When Ned announced that he was a lawyer, she laughed out loud.

As the two of them were being dragged out, Scarlett was puzzled by the fact that Mark held a letter from Mike. Why didn't Mike send it to her if he couldn't be here? Why send this letter to the teenage boy that had just appeared in her life?

"If it's ok, I'd like to hear the letter." Scarlett sat back down as Mark made his way back towards the front of the room. He seemed nervous has he unfolded the paper and started to read. All of a sudden, it was like there was no one else in the room but the two of them. As Mark painted a picture, she was there with Mike as she whispered, "I love you" into his ear as they moved to the music. She saw the tear roll from Mark's eye as he glanced up from the paper before looking down again. The room was silent as he finished, and he lay the paper down.

Her eyes followed him as he made his way out of the room. She couldn't do this. She wanted Mike back. After requesting to delay the hearing, she walked over in daze towards the letter that Mark had left. She picked it up and noticed that instead of the words that Mark had read, all the paper had was directions to the court house in Mike's messy chicken scratch. How was it possible that Mark would know all that?

* * *

Sitting in the stands, Scarlett felt completely out of place. The roaring crowd around her seemed way to loud. The pounding of the drum, seemed to be right in her head as she sat beside Maggie and her friends. Watching the cheerleaders dance, she half expected Mark to join in and show off. But a quick glance down to the court showed the boys warming up for the game. His eyes seemed to scan the stands and stop above her. She turned towards where he was looking and saw two men, wearing Ohio State colours.

It was complete dejaveiw for her. She placed her hand on her abdomen, half expecting to feel a slight bump. Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the court, after hearing a sharp whistle. The team took to the court, Mark leading the way. Scarlett's eyes followed him as he turned around and took his place. When their eyes locked, the roar of the crowd was a whisper in her ears.

When his hand came to his lips and he followed through, her heart stopped. That was for her. That was his message to her. This wasn't some boy that acted like Mike, _this was Mike._

Sputtering an excuse to Maggie, she stood and quickly made her way down the stands. There was no way she could be here. The room was to hot, to loud. She had to get out of the gym. The sound of the ball hitting the ground was loud in her ears. It pounded as she made her way towards the hallway. She could feel his eyes as they followed her path. Turning she locked eyes with him, and suddenly she was staring a Mike. Seventeen-year-old Mike started back at her, long curly hair over his eyes. She was frozen as they stared at one another. And then she ran. Down the hall. Into the darkness. Just like last time.

But she stopped. Would he do it again? If given the chance to do it over, would Mike chose her? Or would he take the road not taken? She held her breath as she slipped into the shadows. A chill whipped by her, and she heard Mike call out to her. Mike's deep, strong voice called out after her. She heard him stop at the doors and took a step into the light.

There he was. Mike, looking ridiculous, in a Hayden High basketball uniform and high top running shoes. He was just like she remembered. His hands ran through his hair as he turned around.

"It is you."

_The characters are not mine. I'm just borrowing them!_

_Thank you._


End file.
